Solid state memory storage devices may be used to store data. Such solid state storage devices may be based on solid state memory such as, for example, Phase Change Memory (PCM) and Spin Torque Magnetic Random Access memory, that degrades as data are written to the memory. Only a limited number of writes to solid state memory may thus be permissible before the solid state memory loses its ability to reliably retain data. Repeated writes to the same memory location may prematurely wear out the memory location, while other memory locations of the solid state memory may still be intact.